Someone Else Will Translated by Kuuchan
by Seraphim Grace
Summary: 1x2 after a time apart Duo and Heero meet at Relena's party


Título: Someone Else Will 1/1

Autora: Seraphim Grace

Comentários: Sempre apreciados e respondidos

Classificação: R

Pareamento: 1x2

Aviso: Angst.

Nota:

Em uma celebração de paz, Heero e Duo se encontram após uma amarga separação.

Someone else will

O auditório estava completamente lotado. A multidão perfeitamente bem vestida. Na cálida luz das lâmpadas turvas o brilho de pedras preciosas, como estrelas.

As pessoas se misturavam e tagarelavam, e do lado de fora do saguão, Heero se apoiava contra a parede, olhando para o copo de champanhe em suas mãos como se, se o encarasse o bastante, ele se abriria e revelaria os mistérios do universo, como se fosse responder suas perguntas, mesmo aquelas que ele mesmo mal compreendia.

Relena usava um vestido cinza escuro, muito diferente dos cor-de-rosa e azuis que ela havia vestido, agora ela usava cores sóbrias,mas nunca preto, preto era para os mortos ela dizia, preto era para o fracasso. A cor dava a suas bochechas um rosado que Heero achava que a tivesse abandonado. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, se movendo pela multidão como um espírito. Seu sorriso era grande e genuíno com nada falso nele e sua expressão era de carinho e adoração. Ela havia admitido não mais amá-lo, mas ela ainda o adorava.

"Esta festa," ela rodopiou, seu copo na mão, "é para comemorar o que vocês fizeram, para celebrar todos vocês." Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo doce e rosado na bochecha dele, "aproveite sua festa, você é um herói, Heero." Ela riu. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu hálito cheirava a vinho, ela havia tomado mais que um dos copos em sua mão.

"Ele não veio." Heero disse. Ele havia percorrido o salão com os olhos, uma, duas vezes, e então uma terceira, mas não o via ali. Wufei estava conversando com uma oficial chinesa, Quatre e Trowa tão inseparáveis como se tivessem nascido com um único corpo. Eles pareciam mais à vontade nesse tipo de festa. Duo não havia vindo. Heero não esperava realmente que ele viesse.

"Talvez ele só esteja atrasado." Relena disse sorrindo.

"Ele não veio." Heero a corrigiu. "Eu,"

Ela colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios dele. "Ele entende, eu tenho certeza disso."

"Como ele poderia?" Heero disse mirando o piso de madeira, "Eu mesmo não entendo."

No palco a banda tocava alguma alegre peça orquestral quando subitamente parou. Mudaram completamente de rumo, tocando algo lento e grave. Uma figura solitária subiu ao palco, segurando um microfone. Como todos os outros homens no salão ele usava um smokingmas a longa trança serpenteando atrás dele revelava sua identidade mais que qualquer outra coisa. A flor em uma das casas de botão de sua casaca era um miosótis¹, que destacava a cor de seus olhos. Ao vê-lo o coração de Heero quase parou de bater em seu peito. Queria que ele estivesse ali - morria de medo de que ele não aparecesse; morria de medo de que ele aparecesse.

"Você sabia." Heero acusou Relena, ela espalmou as mãos como se dissesse não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Ao abrir sua boca todos silenciaram. Duo cantava de modo confortável, com fria precisão e paixão que poucos poderiam modular, era sua carreira, então Heero não sabia se Relena havia arranjado aquilo. Talvez ela tivesse apenas pedido a ele. Seus olhos encontraram os de Heero na multidão. Eles cortaram a multidão como raios laser para encontrá-lo. Houve murmúrios quando ele apareceu no palco, e então um silêncio lúgubre.

Ele abriu a boca e começou a cantar.

"_Não vou mais rir disso_

_ou apenas deixar passar_

_Não vou assistir a isso até me engasgar na mentira"_

Heero nunca havia escutado essa música antes, e ele havia estado presente em todas as apresentações de Duo até quando ele mesmo não sabia o porquê. Ele amava Duo, sempre amara, mas não podia ficar perto dele. Era enlouquecedor amar tanto alguém que sua presença te trouxesse dor.

E no palco Duo continuava a cantar. Ele não dançava com a música, mas a canção era lenta e triste, ele apenas ficava parado lá com seus olhos de raio laser fixos em Heero e cantava, cantava como se seu coração se despedaçasse. Ele estava exatamente como quando Heero disse que estava tudo acabado, que ele estava indo embora, aquela expressão entre dor e rancor.

"_Não vou mais aguentar isso_

_Não vou ficar calado_

_Você pode me acalmar com falsas esperanças_

_Mas eu não acredito, eu não acredito"_

Do outro lado do auditório Quatre apertou a mão de Trowa um pouco mais forte do que antes, e os olhos de Wufei encararam o chão como se estivesse envergonhado demais para encarar Duo. Heero imaginava se eles conheciam essa canção mais que ele. Ele nunca a havia ouvido antes. Parte dele não queria que Duo parasse de cantá-la para si, parte queria que ele parasse, e a última parte se lembrou de uma noite escura perto de Mombai com o doce suor em sua pele e o antigo ventilador zumbindo na noite. O brilho dourado de sua tez, e seus olhos escuros no luar, e se lembrou do cheiro de sexo. Como Duo o olhou com tanta adoração e disse "você está de piada, está brincando, eu não acredito. Você não pode estar me deixando, não pode, você me ama. Você mesmo disse, eu não acredito, Heero, não é verdade." Mas era.

"_Porque vcoê me matará quando tiver que fazê-lo_

_E me amarrará na mesa_

_E me dirá que não quer fazer isso_

_Mas se não fizer sabe que outro alguém o fará."_

E então Heero entendeu o porquê dessa canção, por que naquela noite, na comemoração de seus papéis como heróis. Ele nunca a havia escutado antes, e suspeitava que nunca iria escutá-la novamente. Mas Duo não se importava, cantava mesmo assim. Ele provavelmente havia procurado em todo lugar por esta canção específica, ela parecia ter sido procurada a todo custo. Parecia tão rara quanto a própria apresentação, mas Heero sabia com fria certeza que Duo não a havia escrito. Era a dor de outra pessoa, eram as palavras de outra pessoa.

Duo não escrevia uma canção desde que Heero o deixara.

Ele havia escolhido esta canção pelo coro, Heero nunca conseguira matá-lo, não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia viver sem ele, a simples possibilidade de Duo estar morto fazia o coração de Heero se apertar convulsivamente, mas não conseguia viver com ele também. Heero o amava tanto que pensava estar ficando louco.

"_Mas não vou ficar ouvindo isso_

_Obediente e educado_

_E não vou deixar assassinos como eu dormirem essa noite"_

Aquela frase pegou Heero de surpresa, não havia nenhum desejo, nem amor nessa canção, apenas resignação e horror. Heero queria subir naquele palco e fazê-lo calar-se, fazê-lo ficar quieto de vez, mas nunca faria isso. Queria subir os degraus ao lado do palco e abraçar Duo e dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem, que estava arrependido, mas nunca faria isso. Era a vez de Duo e Heero nunca tiraria isso dele.

"_e eu não vou mais atuar_

_A sentença deles não é correta_

_Porque você pode pensar que é livre mas eu te deixarei_

_Para cumprir minha pena, para cumprir minha pena"_

Essa canção era quase um bilhete suicida, algo para ser deixado quando tudo mais estivesse perdido, ou alguma outra coisa, mas era a canção de outra pessoa, o sonho de outro alguém, deixado para trás para ser cantado naquele palco na presença dos oficiais da ESUN, muitos dos quais apenas escutariam uma canção triste e melancólica, uma canção que não significaria nada para eles.

"_Porque vcoê me matará quando tiver que fazê-lo_

_E me amarrará na mesa_

_E me dirá que não quer fazer isso_

_Mas se não fizer sabe que outro alguém o fará."_

Duo por fim desviou os olhos.

"_Você sabe que outro alguém o fará."_

Heero não tinha certeza se iria chorar ou vomitar. O lábio inferior de Relena estremeceu e então ela começou a bater palmas, espirrando seu champanhe enquanto ela encarava Duo através das lágrimas em seus olhos. Seus aplausos eram tão altos que Duo a olhou e sorriu para ela, mas por seu sorriso, pelos aplausos e pela desenvoltura com que havia cantado, seus olhos estavam mortos. Curvando-se deveras fraca e rigidamente, Duo desceu os degraus até a pista de dança. Apenas por estar lá parado Heero se sentia um traidor, como se ele traísse Duo apenas por estar lá.

"Precisamos convesar." Duo disse ao andar até ele, ignorando as muitas pessoas que se aglomeravam competindo por sua atenção. "Agora." Era uma ordem e Heero o obedeceu.

A antecâmara era uma pequena passagem para a cozinha. As paredes estavam cobertas de pratos e Heero sabia que seriam interrompidos. Era uma festa, afinal. Duo parecia não ligar. "Como ousa?" Ele rosnou. "Droga, como ousa?"

"Fui convidado." Heero respondeu calmamente. Por dentro, entretanto, ele estava uma bagunça.

"Não a festa." Duo disse com desprezo. "Eu sabia que você estaria aqui, mas como ousa aparecer aqui como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido." Seus punhos estavam cerrados ao lado de seu corpo, "Cê sabe como foi difícil pra mim, vir aqui." Ele pronunciava cuidadosamente cada palavra, ele estava irritado assim, como se as provasse antes de escolhê-las. "E você, você não teve que se esforçar nem um pouco." Ele finalmente abaixou o olhar e Heero pensou que poderia respirar novamente. Ele odiava ver Duo tão chateado e sabia que era sua culpa, e isso só fazia a raiva fervilhar dentro de si. "Você está exatamente como antes. Como pôde?"

Heero sabia que palavras não poderiam expressar o vulcão de emoções que ameaçava derrubá-lo vendo Duo desta maneira, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos reluzindo com lágrimas que ele não se permitiria derrubar. "Eu te amava." Duo repetiu, "Eu te amo." Ele choramingou quase para si mesmo mas a audição de Heero era ótima e mais que tudo ele queria se aproximar e envolver Duo com seus braços mas ele não tinha mais esse direito. "Você disse que me amava."

Isso Heero podia responder. "Amo." Disse friamente, "Eu amei apenas você, e é só você que vou amar."

"Então por quê?" Duo perguntou, "Por quê? Ao menos isso, se você me ama, me dê uma resposta."

"Porque eu te amo," Heero disse friamente, "porque as emoções que você me fazia, que você me faz sentir me esmagam, quando estou com você isso é tudo em que consigo pensar, você me intoxica como veneno, quando estou com você as emoções transbordam até eu estar fisicamente mal. Mesmo quando te deixei eu não conseguia me manter afastado, eu te segui como um louco à procura de um pouco de paz em sua presença. Porque eu te amo tanto que desapareço só de pensar e isso me assusta."

Duo estava incrédulo. "Você me deixou porque me amava?" Ele perguntou com uma risada forçada, "porque me ama?" Heero não sabia se ele iria rir ou chorar. "Eu posso ser jovem e às vezes ingênuo mas não sou tolo, Heero, não me tome por um."

"Nunca te achei um tolo." Heero disse, "de tudo o que penso de você, nunca que fosse tolo. O que quer que eu faça? Te dê respotas que eu mesmo não possuo, explique algo que não entendo, tudo o que sei é que me fere fisicamente estar perto de você, eu te amava tanto que dava medo."

"Então por que não me disse?" Duo perguntou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derrubadas, "por que simplesmente não me disse isso?" Ele cerrava e descerrava os punhos espasmodicamente. "Por que não me disse? Eu teria entendido, você não acha que é igual para mim? Que às vezes quando eu te vejo meu estômago revira tanto de felicidade que eu vomito, que eu passo noites te vendo dormir e esperando você me deixar porque eu não te merecia." Duo se jogou contra o peito de Heero golpeando-o com os punhos, sem muito efeito, "e então você me deixou, seu maldito, você me deixou."

"Eu sei." Heero disse, ele não se desculparia porque tinha certeza de ter feito a coisa certa. Doía muito ver Duo e saber que ele sofria, que sofria por sua causa. Quantas vezes ele havia visto Duo, perdido em um palco qualquer em um bar esfumaçado qualquer, e toda sua determinação havia sido consumida se segurando para não ir até ele e o envolver em seus braços e abraçá-lo o mais apertado possível, porque parecia que a qualquer momento ele desapareceria. Quantas vezes o havia visto cantar as canções de amor de outra pessoa, quantas noites como esta ele soubera que aquelas palavras de dor eram dirigidas a ele. "Eu sei."

Relena os observava tristemente através do vidro, "Homens são tão estúpidos," ela disse a Dorothy, que estava a seu lado.

"Eu sei." Dorothy disse, "eles fazem algo tão simples ser tão complexo que dói. A gente pensa que eles entenderiam algo tão simples quanto o amor."

O sorriso de Relena era doce e triste, "o amor não é nada simples, Doro," ela disse, "não é nem um pouco simples."

Nota da autora:

A música é de Del Amitri e se chama "Someone Else Will", mas as chances de conseguir fazer download dela são bem raras, já que é um lado-B da edição limitada de um vinil, de um single disponível apenas no Reino Unido se eu bem entendi. É muito bonita e muito triste e se o acharem então por favor, é altamente recomendado (por mim), por outro lado se não conseguirem, sinto muito, mas eu avisei. Se o encontrarem no eBay eu sugiro que aproveitem a oportunidade, mas é apenas uma canção (embora as outras três no vinil também sejam boas) e é um lado-B de "Here and Now". Eu só não os queria achando que eu sei escrever canções, porque eu não sei.

Nota da tradutora:

Olá, gente! Espero que tenham gostado! A Seraphim Grace é uma ótima escritora, não? Só espero ter feito um trabalho a sua altura na tradução! Quem puder, dê uma checada no trabalho original dela, em inglês.

¹Miosótis: pequena flor de pétalas azuladas, mas rosada em botão, que representa o amor verdadeiro na linguagem das flores. Também conhecida por 'não-me-esqueças' ou 'não-se-esqueças-de-mim'.


End file.
